Comment le Patron a réalisé son caprice
by Ileena
Summary: C'est une "fanfic de fanfic" (merci Yuki pour le terme (Bon anniversaire aussi !)) Donc c'est mieux si vous allez lire l'OS qui m'a inspiré celui-ci (: - "Le caprice du Patron" de yuki332


Bonsoir/bonjour à tous et à toutes ! (à toutes surtout, je pense)

Ceci est une sorte de fanfiction sur une fanfiction... Un OS sur un OS...

Donc, pour comprendre, je pense que c'est mieux si vous lisez cet OS avant le mien : Le caprice du Patron de yuki332 ! (Yuki s'il te plaît m'en veux pas... Promis je l'enlève si tu veux !) (c'est pour son anniversaire)

...

C'est bon vous avez été lire son OS ?

C'est parti !

* * *

 **« Tout le monde trouvait le Geek trop mignon maintenant. Le Panda aussi était mignon. Kawaii par-ci, kawaii par-là... À présent, le mignon l'emporte sur le pervers.**

 **Une idée germa dans l'esprit tordu du Patron.**

 **Puisque tout le monde aimait le « mignon », il allait lui aussi le devenir. »**

Il sortit de la pièce sombre qui lui servait de chambre et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ancien laboratoire du Prof, bien décidé à remonter sa côte de popularité.

Les portes étant toutes condamnées, il se mit à la recherche de l'entrée de secours, qu'il savait quelque part dans un mur de la salle de bain. Effectivement, l'homme en noir trouva une petite porte dissimulée derrière le miroir du lavabo.

L'ouverture donnait sur un étrange boyau dans lequel il entreprit de se faufiler. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, après être descendu et monté plusieurs fois -les murs de l'appart sont en fait super épais-, le tunnel tortueux s'élargissait enfin. Le Patron grimpa à la petite échelle qui montait vers la trappe, elle-même devant normalement s'ouvrir sur l'atelier de l'ancienne personnalité.

Il posa sa main droite sur la trappe au-dessus de lui afin de la soulever.

\- Hmpf... C'est chaud putain !

Pour éviter de se brûler, il donna un vif coup de coude qui souleva la plaque en fer cuisante.

Un fracassement se fit entendre lorsque le métal céda. L'air semblait lourd au-dessus de lui.

Il s'extirpa hors du passage, et se redressa au milieu de la pièce plongée dans le noir. L'air chaud et lourd l'étouffait. En tâtonnant, il alluma la lumière. L'éclairage encore vif des néons, malgré le temps passé éteints, permit au criminel de remettre en marche la climatisation.

Après quelques minutes à fouiller dans les diverses potions multicolores, il en trouva une qui lui plût immédiatement !

« Devenir Maître ». Pas mal...

Même si à la base, il cherchait à devenir mignon, il se dit que celle-ci ne pourrait que l'aider.

Il regarda le liquide orange foncé un instant, puis le but entièrement d'une traite.

Il cligna des yeux, sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes, puis tout revint à la normale.

Il était plus grand, plus large, il se sentait imposant.

Un petit miroir accroché au mur lui rendit son reflet. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est. Ce que c'est. Que ça ?

 _J'ai cligné des yeux, je n'étais plus le même._

Il avait beau ouvrir et refermer les yeux, se frotter le visage, rien ne lui rendit son apparence tant aimée. De rage, il jeta un flacon au sol, au hasard. Il s'avéra qu'il était inscrit « Téléporter la personne la plus proche jusqu'au lieu qu'elle fréquente le plus ». Une fumée grise l'enveloppa.

Et donc notre Patron infortuné se retrouva brusquement assis au bureau de son bordel préféré.

Le flacon vide « Devenir Maître » était toujours en sa possession. Il le posa doucement sur son bureau -bureau sale sur lequel traînaient quelques miettes de pain, vestiges d'un repas passé-, face à lui. Les mains tremblotantes, il déroula entièrement l'étiquette qui s'était pliée, sûrement avec les années. « Devenir Maître Gims ».

 _Et merde._ C'était bien ça qu'il avait vu dans le petit miroir du labo.

Au dessous de ces trois mots, en petit, il y avait une autre propriété d'indiquée : « Et censure les paroles »

\- Bo -bip- el ! De pu -bip- n ! De m -bip- de !

Il était le Patron. _Le Patron bon sang !_ Comment allait-il pouvoir s'exprimer s'il était censuré ? Et comment pourrait-il être pris au sérieux avec l'apparence de Maître Gims ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Il faut que je m'organise bien. Une liste, oui, je vais me faire une liste...

Rédigé -dans sa main pour ne pas laisser de preuve physique sur un bout de papier-, voilà ce que cela donnait :

1 - Sortir du bordel incognito

2 - Retourner au labo incognito

3 - Retrouver mon apparence

4 - Devenir kawaï, putain de merde !

D'abord, il devait à tout prix sortir d'ici sans se faire voir.

Il était déjà habillé tout en noir. Il mit des gants, et enfila un grand manteau à capuche qui traînait -il ne savait pas pourquoi- dans son bureau. La capuche était suffisamment large pour qu'il ne se fasse pas reconnaître en sortant dans la rue, mais pour ce qui était de traverser le bâtiment, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait jamais prévu de sortie de secours, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se cacher dans son propre lieu de travail.

 _Bordel que j'aime, laisse-moi partir loin d'iciiii._

En mode ninja, il longea très discrètement les murs des couloirs (hum). Arrivé au bout, il n'avait plus qu'à tourner à droite pour atteindre la sortie. Le dos collé au mur, il regarda furtivement en direction de la Porte du Salut. Tatiana -sa pute préférée, rappelons le- tournait le dos à l'endroit où il avait l'intention de passer, parfait. Mais l'homme à qui elle vantait les mérites de l'établissement allait le voir à coup sûr... Tant pis, il prendrait ce risque !

 _Euh mec, t'es pas dans un film d'espionnage ! On s'en contre-branle qu'il te voit ce pauv'type que t'a jamais vu et que tu reverras jamais... Quoique, il est pas mal foutu. J'irai choper son nom et son adresse dans les registres, histoire de devenir la chaise sur laquelle il s'assoit, un de ces quatre._

Sur ces bonnes pensées, le Patron se redressa, inspira un grand coup, et marcha dignement -mais silencieusement, en mode ninja qui se fond dans la foule (foule absente, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'y a que Tatiana et le client dans le vestibule)- vers la sortie (cher lecteur, si tu ne te souviens plus du début de la phrase, je t'autorise à la relire sans prendre en compte mes interruptions).

Au moment de refermer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un clin d'œil coquin au visiteur. Celui-ci ne vit rien du tout.

 _Fait chier ! Mon mode ninja est trop au point._

Ruminant de sombres pensées (exemple de sombre pensée : _Est ce que tu m'aimes ? J'sais pas si je t'aime_ ) _,_ le faux Maître Gims rabattit au maximum la capuche sur son visage, et marcha en direction de l'appartement tête baissée.

 _Maître Gims, sérieusement, qui choisit comme pseudo « Maître » ?_ _Ça m'écœure, comme pour ce bouffeur de bambou de Maître Panda._

Alors qu'il voulut entrer dans l'appartement, il se souvînt que la salle de bain était toujours fermée à clé, puisqu'il n'était pas sorti du laboratoire par les moyens conventionnels... En plus d'entrer en effraction chez lui, il allait devoir crocheter la serrure de la salle de bain. Et cela le plus rapidement possible, évidemment.

 _Au pire je foutrai un poing dans la gueule au premier que je croise. Et à tous les autres que que je croiserais aussi. Rien ne m'empêchera de devenir mignon._

Cette dernière pensée le crispa.

 _Il faut que j'essaye de penser mignon tout de suite, ça m'aidera peut-être pour la suite. Mais j'assommerai quand même tous les connards qui seront sur mon chemin._

Prêt mentalement -non parce que physiquement c'est Maître Gims, donc voilà-, il ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était parti, et tous ses colocataires semblaient être à la même occupation qu'auparavant, donc personne en vue...

À nouveau en mode ninja ultra discret, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

 _Merde, mon crocheteur._

Il se faufila dans l'autre sens, pour récupérer ses instruments de crochetage dans sa chambre. Puis il se re faufila vers la salle de bain. Au moment où il entrait l'instrument dans la serrure, des pas approchèrent.

\- Patron, c'est toi ? Tu es encore dans la salle de bain ? Tu retardes tout le monde, on attend depuis plus d'une demi-heure !

Il jura en entendant Mathieu parler. Il accéléra le mouvement pour débloquer le verrou.

\- M -bip- de... Rooh la censure, fait ch -bip- er !

Un déclic se fit enfin entendre.

Le Patron referma précipitamment la porte à clé, et s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans le passage secret.

À nouveau au milieu des fioles du Prof, le criminel en trouva deux qui correspondaient réellement à la situation :

« Annuler les effets »

« Devenir une femme sexy »

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait au Patron. Il but une gorgée de la potion jaune qui lui faisait vraiment penser à de la pisse, et réintégra aussitôt son corps d'homme viril.

\- Connard, merde, pute, bordel, putain, saloperie, chiiiieerrrr ! Ah ça fait du bien de parler comme je veux !

Il contempla la potion noire qui le rendrait irrésistible, et la mit en poche. Il cacha ensuite la potion qui annulait les effets, même s'il ne pensait pas que les autres aient envie de le faire redevenir le pervers qu'il était. Puis il décida de quitter le repaire de l'ancien chercheur.

Il referma l'entrée secrète, laissa la salle de bain libre à son agresseur -enfin, à un Mathieu transpirant qui voulait absolument se laver.

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, et avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il but d'une traite tout le contenu de la fiole.

 **« Patron il manque plus que toi ! Patron ! Il est passé où encore ? »**

Une voix tendre et enjôleuse murmura, pour elle-même :

\- J'arrive mes mignons, on va bien s'amuser !

Fin

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu (:

Excusez mon délire avec Maître Gims, je sais pas comment ça m'est venu (x

S'il y a des gens qui aiment ce chanteur qui ont lu ça, je suis désolée (après tout j'ai pas dit de mal de lui..?)

Si ça vous amuse, ou si vous avez remarqué, il y a une référence à un Disney, et quelques une aux chansons de Maître Gims, vous pouvez les signaler en reviews :3


End file.
